


DYA want summa do'NUTS? wit mah GHOST NUT (lol and some sushi)

by rapmonbro420



Category: Food - Fandom, Japan - Fandom, Shrek (Movies), scotland - Fandom, sushi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Donuts, Food Porn, Food Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, Save Me, Scotland, Spies & Secret Agents, Sushi, Witches, darkness i've become, i no longer fear death, i shhoulda been a strippr, save me from college, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonbro420/pseuds/rapmonbro420
Summary: tis started as RAPMONBRO COOKIN AU it ended MOST GGLORIOUSLY in a HOT ACTION PACKED SPY GhoST WITcH thrILLER with the BTS CREW. cum get summa dis DICK JELLY on yo BLEESSED screens.UR WELCOMEWE LOVE OUR FANS.THOse who subsrbe OR COMMENT LIKE DUDE I LOVE YOU MA'MAN.pls doont make us cry jus make dick crypls dont read if underage oh god no this weird adult shit mman stop before u ruin adulthood. u IQ drop 20 pt readin this DANK SHIT dawg.





	DYA want summa do'NUTS? wit mah GHOST NUT (lol and some sushi)

It started as a glamourous night in VEEEEGGGAAASSS!!!!  The crew were coming back from a night of drinking and slots to the “surprise” that Rapmon had promised.  As they opened the door to the fansty suite they were met with the STUNNING visual of a FULLY NUDE RAPMON COVERED IN SUISHI.  Limbs splayed, he was covered in Japanese delicaies from head to toe.  Most notably, and the only expcetion to the Japanese cuisine, was his _rock hard_ cock threading three _extra_ large donuts.

Dem bpois gaped in awe and horniess. There was evem a vegan option(the donuts) but ths nuts were pure krean MEAT. The gaping ended once jin had a devilish idea. He did a slut drop and watched that meat stiffen like a London brpil (think that’s ;eean meat??) . The donut flung right into the right eye ff junkccok and everyone was like woooooah w. then turns were took for them to see who could fling doncut higher. J hope won because e j hoped the most.

“Oh fuck man!”  said Rapmon I haven’t seen a nut lung that far since I beattmy dick beore covering mydelf in tuna and salmon.

“mmmmmkay” they all eye rolled at him.  But just then, his white, hot, donut volcano erupted.  His was sooooo impressed by the flinging contest the pressure in his sushi balls was just to much to bare so his seed fled his dic.

His dicklicious dick was still HARD like SO FKCUN HARD. JIN and Jhope were GAPING in the moth and ashole in the thot of that hard hard dik near them. Suga licked his lips and pushed past jin and jHope and sprinted to that FAT COK. Heeeeeeelllll yeah he was gunna geeet sum.

HNNNNNNNNG yelled suga who was ready for the cinnamon sugar sprinkled dick jelly. However, he then slipped on a rough piece of ahi tuna. It was a smear of pink, fishy delight right on their got dam marble floor. He fell headfirst and everything went dar for him…..

When he woke up he was speaking English and everyone realized he was a Scottish sleeper agent. Who would have thought. He I dead now.

Everyone had brain wi[ed like in men in black and now there were 6. However, everyone gave rapmon a lil side eye the next day becase the sharp smell of Japanese delicacies triggered soe vague memornies o feeling for their old friend. Who is dead now. Becase he was treasonous ho.

Anyway treason was total turn on. So as they remmberd te day before slowly over the next week, they foun a modern sexy sexy witch whomstve specialized in bringing back sexy people. But like only as ghosts but its k cuz they can like posess shit and have some dope ghosty sex. So like they had floaty dope sex with the modern sexy witch (I mean like he was so sexy got that whole crystal necklace and fluffy hair thing going on) and his awesome dildo-ended flying broom. SEEXY WITCH SEX ORGyp hell yess.

The next week a beautiful Scottish sexy ghost showed up. HELL YEAH time FOR that SUGA Ghos SEEEEEX!

He yelled GWT OUTTA MY SWAMP. Ccuz every. Scottish. Person. Is. Shrek.

Everyone was all turned on and let that ghost dik into their ripe butthoes. It felt like someone was sticking a elaf of fennel in their butts. You know like hpw one does in te farmers market. As one does. Envirpnmentalsim is important even if one is a drunk ho such a me and dem bois on the weekend. They r some rowdy boys.

Anyway, the ghost came everywhere and spit out some sweet raps. Trns out ectoplasm is ghost nut. Who knew. The cost of said ritual was als that Jungkook had to tea bag the witch for 15 minutes whilst humming the Korean national anthem. The witch also cheked his beautiful, pulsing prostate. Mmmmmmmmm

 

And they allllllll livd HAPPILY EER AFTER!!!!!!!! Except the ded one but he jus hang out and record musc and has seeeeex and leaves his weird glow in the dark cum ERYWHERE. HAWT.


End file.
